W poszukiwaniu "Złotego runa"
Chris: Poprzednio w Obozie Totalnej Porażki.. Nasze drużyny obudziły się w zawalonym labiryncie pod wyspą. Spotkali też dwóch gości. Karcianą Lady Gaga'ę, JoJo i gruzelle, Rousemarie w wykonaniu Adele. Każda z drużyn wybrała jedną z nich. Później, doszło do małej podmianki, Carly i Amanda zamieniły się z Anne i Jeromy'm zmieniając oblicza drużyn. Tą konkurencję wygrały Piranie. Kolejną konkurencją było przekopanie tunelu do wyjścia. Poszło ono sprawnie i wygrały Piranie a Łosie pożegnały dziwnego Greg'a zostając w 5 w czasie gdy u Piranii jest obecnie 7 bo do ich drużyny powróciła Ashley. Więc co nasz dzisiaj czeka? Niespodzianka? Przekonamy się już za chwilę w Obozie Totalnej Porażki! ' Domek Piranii (i przez jeden odcinek, Łosi) right|120px right|120px Piranie i Łosie musiały spędzić 3 noce właśnie w tym domku ponieważ domek łosi się zawalił podczas zadania w podziemiach. To wywołało trochę konfliktów. '''Carly: Dlaczego musicie tutaj siedzieć? -.- Derek: '''Nasz domek się zawalił, takie informacje ci wystarczą? '''Amanda: Nom.. Carly: Zamknij się! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Przez te 3 dni udało mnie się zapanować nad Amandą ;> Amanda: Emm, nie? Mam własne zdanie.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Cholera. Mocha: Ech.. Do Mocha'y podchodzi Anne. Anne: Witaj stara koleżanko. Mam sprawę do ciebie. W oddali rozmawiała Caliegh z Ashley. Caliegh: Co ta Anne knuje z Mocha'ą. Ashley: Ja nie wiem. Caliegh: '''Dobra, dobra. I Jak powrót? '''Ashley: Ale co? Caliegh: '''No powróciłaś do gry. '''Ashley: Na serio? Zadzwonię do mamy <3. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Caliegh: Em, ona jest głupia? Tak myślałam. Brynna: Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa. Ach *_* Dominic: Oo, widzę że promieniejesz. Brynna: '''Nie ma wreszcie Greg'a! <3 ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Brynna:' Kiedy nie ma Greg'a nie muszę martwić się o stanik ^^. Drużyny usłyszały huk silników. Natychmiast wyszli z chatki. Plac Główny Przed placem stał gigantyczny samolot. Ktoś z niego wyszedł. Było ich dużo bo 13. Kelly: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Cameron: '''Nie wygląda to na opuszczone miejsce. '''Mike: Bo prawdopodobnie nie jest opuszczone. Zoey: '''Widzę ludzi. '''Chris(G): Gdzie? Przychodzi Chris z Obozu Totalnej Porażki. Chris(O): 'Witaj.. co do cholery tutaj się dzieje?! Kim jesteście?! Chefie! Przynieść wyrzutnie rakiet! '''Chris(G): '''Luz ziom, już ci mówię jak się tutaj znaleźliśmy. ''"Po eliminacji Chef przetrzymał nieco dłużej zawodników . Widać było jak się kłóci z Chrisem . '' ''Pracownica : Witam was .. mam takie zasadnicze pytanie . Co robicie na statku mojego właściciela . '' ''Chris : Ale to nasz statek. '' ''Pracownica : Nie , to jest własność Richmond Company . Wasz statek zatonął . '' ''Wskazała na wrak leżący niedaleko . '' ''Chris : CHEFIE ! Jak mogłeś tego nie dopilnować ! '' ''Chef : Bo żeś mnie trzymał i kazała smarować kremem ! '' ''Chris : Muszę jakoś wyglądać w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ! '' ''Przejrzał się w lusterku , które zawsze nosi ze sobą . '' ''Chris : Taka twarz jest naprawdę piękna . '' ''Nagle podchodzi do nich właścicielka statku . '' ''Pracownica : Cóż chciałabym sie dowiedzieć w imieniu mojego pracodawcy jak sie dostaliście tutaj ? '' ''Chris : No jak to jak ? Jestem Chris i prowadzę show . A ten pacan nie dopilnował zamówienia nowego statku ! '' ''Pracownica : To mnie raczej mało interesuje . '' ''Chris : A powinno . '' ''Pracownica : Cóż mój pracodawca nie wezwie policji . '' ''Chef : A po cholerę ich w to mieszać . '' ''Zatkał usta Chefowi . '' ''Chris : Niech mówi . '' ''Pracownica : Więc mój pracodawca ma propozycję . Jako że zbliża się ważna dla niego rocznica potrzebuje jakiś ofiar .. znaczy śmiałków co przywiozą mu pewien kwiat z wyspy , który jest bardzo dla niego ważny . '' ''Chris zaczął się zastanawiać i się uśmiechnął . '' ''Chris : Bardzo to niebezpieczne ? '' ''Pracownica : Zazwyczaj wszystkich co wysyłał nie wracali . '' ''Chris : Zgadzam się ! '' ''Pracownika : Jeśli wam się uda to dostaniecie ten statek . '' ''Chris : Ale ja się teraz zapytam .. Skąd to wszystko wiesz ? '' ''Pracownica : Są tutaj kamery i mój szef wszystko to widział . '' ''Chris : AA .. No dobra .. a czym się dostaniemy ? '' ''Pracownica : Oferuję tylko ten helikopter i skrzynię . '' ''Chris się uśmiechnął , po czym kazał Chefowi zagonić ich do skrzynki. On posłuchał i zamknął ich . '' ''Chris : Wrócimy niebawem . '' ''Szybko wsiadł na miejsce dla pasażera a Chef wsiadł na miejsce dla pilota. '' ''Chris : Szefie ! Kurs na tą wyspę , gdziekolwiek jest ! Będą mieli ubaw .. '' ''Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać . '' ''Chef : Muszę cię gdzieś zapisać . '' ''Chris : Nawet nie próbuj ! '' ''Odlecieli wraz z zawodnikami we wskazane miejsce . " 'Chris(G):'Ej, czy ty jesteś moim sobowtórem? :D '''Chris(O): Chyba śnisz wieśniaku. Jestem Chris McLean. Poza tym, jak już się za mnie przebierasz to kieszonka jest 2 mm wyżej. Staci: 'Będą się kłócić? Kłócenie wymyślił.. ''Paolo zaczął ochydnie całować się ze Staci. Wszyscy z OTP zwymiotowali. '''Jessica: My mamy tak na codzień. Witajcie. Jestem Jessica. Anne szybko podleciała. Anne: Jestem Anne, przyszła zwycięska kobieta Obozu Totalnej Porażki! ;> Chris(G): '''Czyli ty show prowadzisz? ;> '''Chris(O): Tak! To już 5 show które prowadzę! Chris(G): Haha! Słabo. Ale skoro chcesz wieśniaku walczyć to proszę bardzo. Zróbmy zawody! Chris(O): '''Moi niewolnicy.. to znaczy zawodnicy są lepsi od twoich. '''Chris(G): '''Pomieszamy ich. Niech jedna drużyna dołączy do Lwów a druga do Gladiatorów. Ja stawiam na Gladiatorów. '''Chris(O): '''A niech ci będzie pokrako. Łosie! Łączycie się z Gladiatorami tworząc Gladiatorskie Łosie. Piranie! Dojdziecie do Lwów i stworzycie.. '''Chris(G): Tchórzliwe Lwy! Pokierujesz ich drużyną. Chris(O): Zabawimy się w Paintballa.. Chris(G): Greckiego Paintballa! Chris(O): Za chwilę ciąg dalszy odcinka w Obozie.. Chris(G): '..Grecji!.. ''Przychodzi Chef. '''Chef: Po prostu powiedźcie Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa! Chris'y: Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa! Zadanie I Co jak co ale drużyny utworzone nie trzymały się razem. Większość była porozrzucana po wyspie. Tchórzliwe Piranie otrzymały pistolety z kolorem niebieskim zaś Gladiatorskie Łosie kolor biały. Gra kończy się gdy wszyscy zostaną wyeliminowani z gry u przeciwnika. Koło Wodospadu: Przy wodospadzie była Staci, Paolo, Dominic i Carly. Carly: Dominic! Czemu się w ogóle do mnie nie odzywasz?! Dominic: Bo mnie się tak podoba! Staci: Będą się tak kłócić? Paolo: 'Hihi! ''Paolo rzucił się na Staci, zaczęli się lizać (xD). '''Carly: Ja chcę tylko żebyś był moim bratem! Dominic: Ja tego nie chce! Wykorzystujesz mnie ciągle. Dominic poczuł coś mokrego na plecach. Dominic: '''Co do.. ''Z tyłu stała Kelly która powystrzela w niego naboje. '' '''Carly: '''Idiotko! Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie! '''Kelly: Myślisz że tak dobrze? Wyeliminuje was, ekipo z OTP. My jesteśmy najlepsi! My! A wy to tylko banda żółtodziobów. Poza tym, ja chcę wygrać sama! Kelly zaczęła celować do Carly ale nad leciała Amanda i uderzyła Kelly. Kelly: 'Jak śmiesz?! '''Amanda: '''Tak! ''Amanda uderzyła prawym sierpowym w Kelly ale ta zrobiła unik. Kelly przywaliła jej z kolana. '''Amanda: Ty mendo! Kelly celowała w Amandę ale Carly się poświęciła i wskoczyła na Kelly. Kelly wystrzeliła kilka naboi w nowiutki strój Carly. Kelly: 'A zresztą... Pora na ciebie Amandebilko! '''Carly: '''Uciekaj! ''Amanda zaczęła biec. Kelly przygrzmociła leżącym na ziemi, Staci i Paolo. '''Kelly: Chodźcie. Chcemy wygrać w końcu. Chatka Piranii: Tutaj był lekki luz bo siedzieli zarówno, Dakota i Sam od Gladiatorskich Łosiów jak i Caliegh, Shen, Cameron i Mocha od Tchórzliwych Piranii. Dakota: No to jak u was w programie się rozwija? ^^ Caliegh: Dość dobrze, to chyba już 5 odcinek. Shen: '''Słabo. '''Cameron: My już dawno po 5. Sam: Dobrze że jesteś tylko ty Dakota bo nie zniósłbym Jessica'i i waszych kłótni. Dakota: ... Mocha: To.. co ta.. Jo się spuściła na linie z sufitu i zestrzeliła wszystkie T. Piranie. Dakota: Przepraszamy was. Zmusiła nas do tego. Sam: 'Na prawdę sorki. '''Cameron: '''Sorki to.. ''Cameron strzelił do Dakota'y i Sam'a. Celował w Jo. '''Jo: '''Co ty knypku robisz? Strzeliłam w ciebie! '''Cameron: '''No to patrz. Nie trafiłaś. '''Jo: Osz ty.. Cameron: Stop! Jeszcze jeden ruch i strzelę a tego byś nie chciała. Shen: 'Załatw ją! ''Jo i Cameron strzelili jednocześnie i oboje siebie trafili. '''Jo: Przegrałam.. z idiotą. Kuchnia: W kuchni zaczaili się Zoey, Jeromy, Anne, Mike i Xavier. Zaraz później pojawił się Elijah. Zoey: Czyli tak. Jeden kontra 5? Anne: Oj, tym razem Elijah będzie biedny. Xavier: Zrobię z niego podpałke. Mike: '''No strzelajcie. '''Jeromy: Uważajcie lepiej. Zoey i Anne strzeliły ale ten wziął patelnię i co wydaje się być niemożliwe odbił ich strzały. Obie odpadły. Zoey: No żeś! Anne: Zapłacisz mi za pralnie! Mike: 'Giń! ''Mike zaczął uciekać i jednocześnie strzelać, Elijah się schował. '''Mike: '''Gdzie on? '''Xavier: Nie lubię takiej zabawy. Xavier wziął jakiś nóż i zaczął wszystko tym nożem uderzać aż wreszcie wyszedł Elijah z dwoma pistoletami. Mike: Zabrał Anne. Anne: '''Przepraszam, chciał mnie zabić więc mu już tą broń oddałam. '''Xavier: ? Elijah wystrzelił dwa pociski w Xaviera. Został wyeliminowany. Jeromy: '''Zostaliśmy tylko my. '''Elijah: '''Szkoda. '''Jeromy: Szkoda też tego. Jeromy strzelił najpierw w ściane a później w patelnie. Zaczęły hałasować. Elijah zatkał uszy i wtedy.. Jeromy: Koniec. Jeromy trafił Elijah'a. Został wyeliminowany. '' Przed Toaletą: ''W Toalecie siedziała Ashley śpiewając Katy Perry. Ktoś otworzył jej kabinę i strzelił jej w biust. Prawdopodobnie tą osobą był Paolo ale nie ma pewności. Słychać było tylko jej krzyk. Paolo gdzieś znikł a pojawił się Derek i Brynna. Brynna: Boję się.. Derek: Czego? Brynna: Boję się że odpadniemy! Jesteś jedyną dobrą osobą tutaj! Derek pocałował Brynna'ę. Brynna: 'C-co?! Nie chce być tą która odbiera facetów. ''Derek znów pocałował Brynna'ę '''Brynna: Kurczę, dlaczego to mnie się podoba! Kelly strzeliła w zakochaną parę. Kelly: Hyc. Przeciwnicy wyeliminowani. Staci, idź na główny plac i wypatruj wrogów. Staci opuściła swojego kochasia, Paolo. Kelly: A ty.. Kelly strzeliła w biednego, obślinionego chłopaka. Paolo: Ale za co? Kelly: Muszę wygrać. Sorki. Nie bądź zły. Kelly poszła dalej. Ostateczna runda/Plac Główny: Staci, Amanda, Kelly i Jeromy stali daleko od siebie. Całe miejsce było wypakowane dziwną bronią, kupami, budyniem i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami. Tylko oni zostali i wystarczyłoby gdyby Wyeliminowali Jeromy'a no ale Kelly jedzie po bandzie i.. Staci: 'Ej!? '''Kelly: '''Ja zostaje, ty odpadasz, sorki. ''Staci schodzi i potyka się o kupę wpadając do budyniu. '''Paolo: O <3 Paolo wskakuje do Staci. Pojawiają się Chrisy. Chris(G): Ej! Wyeliminowałaś Staci! No cóż trudno. Chris(O): 'Pora więc byście zagrali w ostateczną rundę. No i tak. Możecie użyć dodatkowych broni lub tych pistoletów które macie. Żadnych zasad. Zaczynajcie! ''Kelly podniosła wyrzutnię rakietową. '''Kelly: Ta-da! Kelly wystrzeliła w Amand'ę. Nie trafiła a sama. No odleciała i piznęła w drzewo. Kelly: Moje plecy.. Ał.. Amanda: Jeromy! Łap! Amanda rzuciła w niego bombą która odrzuciła go daleko. Nie miała jednak farby ani naboju więc jest w grze. Amanda podeszła do Kelly i skierowała pistolet w jej stronę. Kelly: '''Co? '''Amanda: '''Wyeliminowałaś tych którzy byli twoimi sojusznikami! '''Kelly: Musiałam! Chcę wygrać! Ciebie też wyeliminuje. Kelly wzięła pistolet i wystrzeliła gdzieś. '' '''Amanda:' Pudło. Amanda strzeliła Kelly prosto w twarz tym samym eliminując ją z gry. Jeromy: Więc? Amanda: Więc. Zostaliśmy sami. Jeromy: A może by tak? Amanda: Nie? Może i Kelly była zimną s*ką ale.. Kelly: Ej! Amanda: '..ale miała racje. Tylko zwycięstwo. Tylko wygrana. Wygram dla drużyny. ''Amanda zabrała Kelly wyrzutnie i skierowała nią w Jeromy'a. Ten nie wiedział co zrobić. '''Jeromy: Nie rób.. Amanda wystrzeliła. Olbrzmi podmuch i siła wyrzutu farby porwała Jeromy'a. Chris(O): '''Wygrałem! '''Chris(G): '''Co!? '''Chris(O): A teraz wyp*rdalać z wyspy! <3 Chris(G): '''Mamy robotę. '''Chris(O): '''Jaką? '''Chris(G): Nie ważne. Udamy się na drugą stronę wyspy. Żegnajcie. A nie, musimy gdzieś urządzić ceremonię. Spotkamy się potem. Las , nieznana wyspa Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpgPlik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Cała ekipa z Grecji rozdzieliła się z tą z obozu . '' '''Chris : 'Żaall wogóle co to miało być ? Szedł przodem a tuż za nim szli pozostali . Tymczasem . '' '''Paolo : '''Dlaczego Kelly ? Czemu ? '''Kelly :' No wiesz .. to było dla twojego dobra . Paolo : '''Jak to .. ''Zamyśliła się na chwilę i zaczęła coś kręcić . '' '''Kelly : No , słyszałam , że to dobrze robi .. do wabienia dziewczyn . Paolo : Serio ? Nagle Staci rzuciła się na niego przygniatając go . '' '''Staci : '''Mój ty kochany przyjacielu ! ''Zaczęła wcierać w niego budyń , ale on ją ugryzł w rękę . '' '''Staci : '''Niegrzeczny .. '''Paolo : '''Smakowita . '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Niech dalej żyją w swoim świecie fantazji .... Tymczasem Zoey uspokajała Xaviera . '' '''Xavier : '''Dlaczego on nie dał się podpalić ! '''Zoey : '''Ale podpalanie jest złe .. '''Xavier : '''NIEEE ! '''Zoey : '''Wiesz że za to zamykają prawda ? '''Xavier : '''Nie boję się nowych wyzwań ! ''Dumnie wyjął nóż i zaczął nim machać . '' '''Xavier :' Jam jest aniołem ciemności ! Zoey : '''Ok ... '''Mike : '''Wiesz .. było nawet zabawni ich spotkać . ''Zoey go objęła i szli trzymajac się blisko siebie. '' '''Zoey : '''No miło .. ale wolę naszą ekipę . Mimo że jest czasem nieznośna . '''Jo : Wiem o kim mówisz ! Zoey : '''Przestań podsłuchiwać ! ''Odbiegli od dziewczyny , ona szła obrzóna i spoglądała na Camerona ukradkiem . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kurdupel zadarł ze mną ? Ok niech będzie ! Zobaczy jeszcze co potrafię . Bo jeśli chodzi o miażdzenie to nikt mnie nie pokona . Szli tak jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiając na temat tego spotkania . '' Poszukiwania kwiata ''Po tym jak Chris z Grecji otrzymał zlecenie nie opieszał się i w końcu dotarł z zawodnikami pod górkę , skąd mieli zacząć poszukiwania . '' Okolice wzgórza Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpgPlik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png '''Chris : '''Nareszcie ! ''Padł zmęczony na ziemię , nie bojąc się o ubrudzenie swoich ubrań . Zawodnicy byli w lekkim szoku i zakłopotaniu . '' '''Shen : '''Rany .. Rzadko można scię w takim stanie spotkać . '''Kelly :' Dokładnie .. Tak upadają idole . Chris : Wcale nie .. Nagle wyskoczył bo żuk go dziabnął w zad , wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem . Jessica : Ale to zabawne .. Nagle zabrzęczał świercz . '' '''Shen : '''Jak się o tym mówi to przestaje być śmieszne . '''Jessica :' Dla mnie nie .. Zaczęła się dalej śmiać tak samo jak Dakota . '' '''Kelly : '''Dobrały się .. '''Jessica i Dakota :' Nieprawda ! Spojrzały na siebie . '' '''Jessica i Dakota : '''Nie powtarzaj po mnie ! ''Zaczęły tupać nogą i wymachiwać rękami . '' '''Jessica i Dakota : ' Prosisz się o zdarcie tapety . Kelly : Obrzydzacie mnie .. Jednak to co zobaczyła za sobą sprawiło , że zwymiotowała . '' '''Chris :' Skoro tak was to bawi i brzydzi to może zrobimy coś ciekawego ? Chcecie wiedzieć co ? Shen : '''Co takiego ? ''Chris odchrypł i podrapał się po gardle . '' '''Chris : Mam dla wa ofertę nie do odrzucenia . Wy szukacie tego kwiata , o którym zaraz wam powiem i ten co go znajdzie zapewni zwycięstwo swojej drużynie . Jo : '''Hah ! To to jest oczywiste . Błyśnij mądrzej . '''Chris : Nie przerywaj . Więc ten co znajdzie kwiata , poza zapewnieniem zwycięstwa dla swojej drużyny wybierze osobę z przeciwnej drużyny która wyleci w popłochu . Wszyscy nagle się ucieszyli . '' '''Dakota :' Kogo się chce ? Jessica : Oj zobaczysz ! Ja to wygram ! Zaczęła biec w popłochu nie wiadomo gdzie . Shen : '''Biegniemy za nią ? '''Kelly : Po co ? Cameron : Ale chyba nie warto się rozdzielać ? Kelly : Rób co chesz . Złapała rękę Shena i pociągnęła do siebie , on się nie opierał . Kelly ; Ty mi pomożesz w poszukiwaniach prawda ? Shen : Ariiwa ! Popedzili razem w przeciwnym kierunku . Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ona chyba zwie się przyjaciółką naszą a zostawiła pozostałą resztę drużyny na pastwę losu . '''Cameron : '''A gdzie .. ''Zobaczył to samo co Kelly i nie mógł się powstrzymać od napadu zwracania .Zaciekawiony sam podszedł . '' '''Sam : Co tam jest ? Zobaczył i zemdlał . '' '''Cameron :' Obrzydliwe .. lepiej dogonie Jessicę . Tymczasem Dakota podszedła do nieprzytomnego Sama . '' '''Dakota :' Ty pójdziesz ze mną ? Sam : Zgoda .. Ale zabierz mnie zanim stracę ostatnie życie .. Wyciągnął rękę , żeby go pociągnęła , a ta podała rękę witajac się i odszedła . '' '''Dakota :' Idziemy . Zaczęła dreptać w stronę wzgórza . Sam : 'Idę już .. ''Czołgał się po ziemi starając się za nią nadążyć . '''Chris : Oni są jacyś dziwni .. Nawet nie wiedzą czego szukać . Mike : My jeszcze jesteśmy . Chris : '''Fakt , Więc szukajcie porpurowego kwata , dzięki któremu ocalę to show . '''Jo : KWIAT ? Ryzykujemy dla jakiegoś zielkska ? Chris : Pewna jesteś , że za kwiata ? Uświadomił jej , że nie tylko o to walczy. '' '''Jo :' Ale i tak cię nienawidzę . Kopnęła drzewo , strącając jabłko , które spadało na Xaviera , a ten je je przeciął na pół . Xavier : Ave ! Zoey : Może pójdziesz z nami .. Jo : Ja ? Kpisz sobie .. Zoey : A co sama będziesz szukała ? Spoglądały na siebie i po dłuższej chwili Jo przytaknęła . '' '''Jo :' Ale tylko jeśli ja będę prowadziła . Zoey : Więc prowadż , pokaż swoją zdolność kierowania nami idiotami . Jo : '''Chcesz mnie wkur"wić ? '''Zoey : Skąd .. Wkurzona Jo poszła przodem a za nią poszli Mike . Zoey i Xavier . '' '''Chris :' Kto wygra to zadanie ? I jak się sprawdzą zawodnicy ? Tego dowiecie się w poszukiwaniach kwiata , które nazwałem złotym runem ! A to wszystko w Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Albo w Obozie ... Zdołowany jestem .. Zagajnik Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Kelly wraz z Shenem poszli w kierunku północnym licząc , że tutaj znajdą zielsko . '' '''Kelly :' No kto by to widział , żeby kwiata szukać . Shen : '''Ale możemy pobyć sami . ''Doszli do stumienia przy wzgórzu . '' '''Kelly : Więc ? Widzisz coś ? Zaczęła biegać po skałach . '' '''Shen : '''Rozglądam się , zaraz .. ''Podbiegł bliżej wodospadu . '' '''Shen : '''A to nie te kwiaty ? '''Kelly :' Które ? Pokazał jej szczyt , gdzie na starym spróchniałym drzewie wyrastała dziwna roślina . '' '''Kelly :' Teraz widzę .. wspniesz się ? Shen : '''W sumie czemu nie . ''Podszedł bliżej i zaczął się wpinać po skałach . '' '''Shen : '''Stromo trochę . '''Kelly : Dobrze ci idzie .. Wszedł i zbliżał sie do kłody . Delikatnie kopnął , by sprawdzić czy nie zleci . '' '''Kelly :' Nie masz sie czego bać , wygląda na solidny . Zaczął spokonie po nim iść , zbliżajac się do rośliny . Nagle coś zaczęło jakby pękać . '' '''Shen :' O nie .. Kłoda się złamała i spadł w dół jeziorka z kłodą , niestety kwiat się rozpadł. '' '''Shen :' AAA ! Zaczął się jakby topić w jeziorku . '' '''Kelly :' Coś nie tak ? Shen : '''Ja .. ja nie umiem pływać . '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Serio ? Każdy to potrafi przecież . Wskoczyła i podpłynęła go wyłowić . Nieco się uspokoił . '' '''Shen :' Dzięki .. Objął ją , a ta zaczęła płynąć do brzegu . '' Las , pomiędzy drzewami Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem Dakota napawająca się obrzydliwością lasu szła pomiędzy drzewami . '' '''Dakota ;' Po co oni robią te lasy ? Tyle miejsca się marnuje . Za nią posłusznei ciągał się Sam . '' '''Sam : '''Wiesz .. też tak myślę . '''Dakota :' Noo ! Powinni zburzyć to i zrobi się więcej miejsca na pożyteczniejsze rzeczy . Wskazała jakąś grupkę drzew . '' '''Dakota : '''tam by się zrobiło hotel . ''Wskazała na wzgórze. '' '''Dakota ; '''A tam zrobiłoby się studio filmowe i plan ! Tak ja to mam wizję . ''Chłopak w końcu wstał . '' '''Sam : '''Rany .. ile na tej ziemi dziwnych rzeczy leży . ''Ściągnął z siebie liścia z paroma dżdzownicami . '' '''Sam :' Zobacz wyglądaja jak ty . Dakota się przyjrzała i skrzywiła się na widok robala . '' '''Dakota :' Fuuu .. zabierz to i nie porównój mnie do niego . Zbliżył robaka do Dakoty , zeby porównać jego odcień do stroju Dakoty , ale nagle wypadł mu z ręki . Dziewczyna w napadzie paniki uderzyła go i zaczęła biegać , po czym sama uderzyła w drzewo . '' Gdzieś koło krzaków Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Tymczasem , Cameron z Jessicą przeszukiwali krzaki . '' '''Cameron : '''Widzisz coś ? '''Jessica :' A co suzkamy ? Cameron : '''To co ty robiłas przez ten czas ? ''Odwróciła się jedząc dzikie jagody . '' '''Jessica : '''Znalazłam borówki ! '''Cameron ; '''Wywal to ! ''Strącił jej szybko z rąk . '' '''Jessica : '''Jak byłeś głodny to mogłeś poprosic , poczestowałabym cię . '''Cameron ; '''Ale nie w tym rzecz .. '''Jessica : '''A w czym ? '''Cameron : '''Te jagodu powodują .. ''Nagle z Jessici spierdziałą się . '' '''Cameron : '''No właśnie ... '''Jessica : Byś się wstydził ! Damy nie ulatniają gazów . Cameron : '''A jak na to mówią ? '''Jessica : '''Płyną z wiatrem . ''Nagle smród dotarł do Camerona , który zżółknął i padła , próbując nie wąchać zapachu . '' '''Jessica : Fuj .. ktoś mógł użyć odieżacza . Spojrzała na cierpiącego na ziemi Camerona . '' '''Jessica : '''Ooo ! Nie mówiłeś że jesteś Chińczykiem .. '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie wąchałem takiego smrodu od kiedy na targach naukowych zrobiłem bombę gazową do pokazu . A nawet nie poczułem jej pełnego zapachu . '''Jessica ;' No coż .. wciąz jestem głodna a te jagody są pewnie niskotłuszczowe . Zaczęła na nowo zrywać i nie zwracała większej uwagi na Camerona . '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To nie tak , że go nei zauważyłam... Ale dziwnie pachniał . Wzgórze Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Grupą poszli na wzgórze , ponieważ jako jedyni wiedzieli gdzie szukać kwiata . '' '''Jo : '''No to teraz , wy moje sługusy . ''Zoey i Mike czule patrzyli sobie w oczy nie słuchajac jej a Xavier golił wiewiórkę złapana po drodze swoim nożem . '' '''Jo : '''Wy ! '''Mike : '''Co ? '''Jo : '''G*wno ! Masz się słuchać kiedy mówię ! '''Zoey : '''Spokojnie , wyprzedzamy ich . '''Jo : '''Ale macie szukać ! ''Tupnęła ale nie wiedziała , że stała nad tunelem kreta i wbiła w niego nogę . '' '''Jo :' Szlak ! Kto to był ! Mike : Może tamten ? Pokazał na kreta , który pomachał do Jo . '' '''Jo : '''Zamorduje go ! ''Wściekła wyskoczyła złapać go , ale schował się w swojej norze . '' '''Jo : '''Wyłaż i bij się jak męszczyzna ! ''Zaczęła się czaić na niego . Zoey : 'Szukamy ? '''Mike ; '''Pewnie . ''Rozdzielili się starając znaleść kwiata . '''Xavier : A ja mam jeszcze robotę . Zdrapywał ostatnie włosy z rudej wiewiórki . Xavier : Mhahaha ! Nagle go dziabnęła w rękę . Xavier : Ty ! Jak śmiesz ! Zaczął nię trzepać i uderzać we wszyskie strony , ona piskała . '' '''Xavier : '''Błagaj o .. ''Nagle na drzewach pojawiły sie krewni owej wiewiórki .. Xavier : '''Litości .. Demonie pomóż ! ''Nagle wiewiórki chmarą rzucili się na chłopaka . '' '''Zoey ; Co on .. Nagle na jej twarz spadła wiewiórka . '' '''Mike ; '''Zoey ! ''Chciał jej zdjąć , ale wiewiórka uderzyła w niego . Zaczęli biegać niszcząc i deptajac wszysktie rośliny . '' '''Jo : '''Co wy odwalacie !? ''Wiewiórki leciały ją zaatakować . Odparła kilka od siebie , ale wszyscvy i tak biegali w zamieszaniu . Większosć zbiegła w dół , poza Xavierem , którego najbardziej osaczyły . '' '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mój pan będzie ze mną zawiedziony .. Ale sądzę , że może ? Nie ... ''W końcu wiewiórki zesżły z niego . Wstał nieco oszołomiony . '' '''Xavier : '''Już ? ''Patrzył na sińce . '' '''Xavier : '''To był znak ! Znak , że powinienem napadać ! ''Nagle podmucha wiatru strącił z jednego z drzew kwiat poszukiwany przez zawodników , który wpadł na twarza Xaviera ''. '''Xavier : '''Ciemność ! Widzę .. ''Potknął się i spadł ze wzgórza . '' Miejsce rozdzielenia Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpgPlik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Wziął megafon i zaczął wołać zawodników . '' '''Chris : '''Czas się kończy wracać ! Niedługo odlat . '''Paolo : '''Jesteśmy ! ''Wyskoczył z kraku . '' '''Staci :' Opowiadałam mu moje wspaniałe historyjki ! Paolo : które wzbudzimy mój apetyt ! Kiedy jemy ? Chris : 'Nigdy ? ''Nagle Paolo padł na kolana ! '' '''Paolo : '''NIEEEEE ! '''Staci : '''Mam jeszcze troche budyniu na nogach ! '''Paolo : '''Mrrr .. ''Rzucił się na nią i dalej siedzieli w krzakach . Nagle zbiegła Zoey , Mike i Jo , cali zadrapani . '''Chris : '''A wy rozumiem próbolwaliście . '''Zoey : '''Mogłeś powiedzieć coś o zabójczych wiewiórkach . '''Chris : '''Ale one są urocze . ''Jedna wyszła z jego ramienia , cała trójka się przeraziła . '' ''Po chwili przysli pozostali zawodnicy . Dakota przyciągnęła Sama a Jessica Cameron . '' '''Dakota : '''Co nie zmósł z tobą ? '''Jessica : '''Zobacz na swojego ! Zbadł na tój widok . '''Dakota ; Ale ja nie pachnę jak worek nawozu . Powąchała się i kichnęła z tego odoru . '' '''Jessica : '''Racja .. To ja śmeirdże .. '''Chris : '''Nie ruszaj się lepiej i odejdż koło krzaków . ''Odsunęła się i nagle z krzaka wszystkie liście pospadały. '' '''Jessica : '''Krzak mnie nie lubi . ''Nagle za nią pojawiła się Kelly z Shenem . Shen : '''Jesteśmy .. '''Kelly : '''Niestety z niczym .. '''Shen : '''Jak to ocaliłaś mi życie . '''Kelly : '''A to nie problem . '''Chris : Ktokolwiek z was coś ma ? Wszyscy nie wiedzieli co odpowiedzieć . '' '''Chris : ' Tak to jest , polegać na was wy .. wy !! Z gniewu wyciągnął rękę i spadł mu kwiat do dłoni . Nieświadomie nad nim też przeleciał Xavier , który uderzył w drzewo . '' '''Chris : '''O więc .. kto to znalazł ? ''Spojrzał na Xaviera , który miał na sobie płatki z tego kwiata . '' '''Chris : '''No i wszystko jasne ! Gladiatorzy wygrywają zadanie ! Lwy ! Xavier wywali kogoś z was . ''Gladiatorzy wpadli w radość , a Lwy stały rozżalone . '' '''Chris ; '''A teraz pędzimy zanim oni ukradna mi samolot ! ''Zagonił wszyskich by poszli w stronę obozu . '' Eliminacje Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpgPlik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Na ceremonii pojawiły się Łosie.. oraz Xavier i Lwy. Chris'y też były. Chris(G): To może ja zacznę.. Xavier. Xavier: Wybieram.. Camerona! Chyba że to nie stoi tam Cameron. Cameron: Czemu? Ekhe, ekhe. Nadal nie mogę oddychać. Xavier: Tak! Trafiłem. Bo cię nie lubię dzieciaku. Chris(O): Teraz moja kolej. Łosie. Zagłosowaliście. Bez głosu jest.. Anne, Jeromy i Jae. Chris(O) rzucił im kiełbaski. Chris(O): A więc, Brynna i Derek. Oboje zagrożeni. Wasz romansik się skończy. Dziękujemy za informacje od Anne. Brynna: '''Co!? '''Derek: Osz ty.. Anne: Nie musicie dziękować. Chris(O): 'Z programu odpada... ... ... ... ... Brynna! ''Brynna miała smutną minę. '''Derek: '''Zabiję cię Anne. '''Anne: Nie, jeszcze mnie zmusisz do pocałowania ciebie. Fuj. Brynna'ę odprowadzili stażyści. Wejście do Samolotu. Cała ekipa z GTP załadowała się do Samolotu, jedynie jeszcze Chris(G) i Chris (O) rozmawiali. Chris(G): '''Chcemy już lecieć z tej dziwacznej wyspy. '''Chris(O): To gdzie tak właściwie dzieje się akcja twojego show? Chris(G): 'W Grecji. '''Chris(O): '''Phi. W zbankrutowanym kraju? Haha. ''Chef szybko przylatują. '''Chef: Chris! Dzieciaki uciekły! Nie ma ich nigdzie! Chris(G): 'Ooo, czyli Chef także jest tutaj, sobowtór? ''Samolot zaczał odlatywać '''Chris(O): Chefie! Zajmij się wyspą! Ja muszę odnaleźć dzieciaki! Pewnie się idioci w samolocie ukryli! 'Chef: '''Dobrze! ''Samolot odleciał.. Z Ekipą z GTP i OTP. Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki